Gifts
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: A small gift from anyone could brighten up a bad day
1. Chapter 1

Letting out a sight, Nami placed the plate in the warm soapy water before grabbing the sponge and began washing the plate that once house a small portion of lasagne. Blowing a small piece of hair out of her view, she took the plate out and placed it on the drying rack on her right. Next was the cup but she stopped, looking into the soapy water, thinking how bad, no how horrible her day had gone.

It all started...

Her alarm decided it didnt want to work, it some how had magically turned itself off during the night so it made her an hour later to work, lucky for her no one really noticed or they were being nice. Her idiotic work mate Luffy had decided to spray her with ink by accident, he thought he was getting Zorro another friend at work so her cream top was now in the bin, unable to be saved. Nami's favourite work out trainers decided to break while she was out for a jog with her best friend Robin. The raven beauty undertsood it had not been a good day for her and offered her a movie night with ice cream but Nami shook her head, not letting the day het to her so she had bid a goodbye to Robin. Everything seemed fine on her walk home but then the heavens open and hammered it down, she had been completly soaked then on top of that she didnt have any move for the bus so it had been a long walk in the rain.

When she had finally reached home, she passed the neighbor without a glance and let out a sigh as she picked up her soaked mail before trodding inside her house.

Tossing the mail down, Name began to peel each piece of clothing before tossing them to the floor as she made her way to the shower.

Fresh change of clothes and a quick microwave meal of lasagne, she had sat down with the tv humming in the background with a soap opera that she didnt really watch nor did she care about. This had been the highligt of her day after everthing, after she had eaten, it was to the sink where she was currently at.

Rinising the cup, she placed it down on the rack, Nami could still here the rain and looked up.

"Huh?"

There was something on her window still, out of reach for the rain to get, grabbing the towel Nami wiped her hands dry before opening the window slowly and reaching her hand out of the window, taking hold of the box. She closed the window before looking at the box with so much curiosity in her eyes, that had not been there when she came back from work, looking back she could not see anyone out in the rain except her neighbor was sitting out on his porch under the protection of a gazebo and a book hand.

'He couldnt of'she thought looking at the box.

She and the neighbour had never even spoken to one another, a few times they would nod to one another if they passed by each other. She worked early hours while he worked late into the night, Nami had found out from her friend who had been over that her neighbor was a doctor, Chopper had mentioned his name but she had forgotten. Most of the time, they did not see each other so Nami didn't see the point in getting to know someone she would never see, Robin had agreed with her while Luffy said she should make friends, he would say that as he loved making friends with everyone.

Lifting the bow off the top, she pulled the lid off and put it to one side, taking a look inside the box she was surprised and confused. Placing her hand carefully, she pulled out a heart shaped origami piece, looking at she amazed by it. She knew a little of origami and knew the heart was one of few complicated pieces, Usopp her friend loved origami and was a pro but he couldnt even do the the heart nor the dragon.

A smile appeared on her face as she looked at it, everything that had gone wrong today just vanished and she felt so much happy, this was defiantly the best thing of her day beating the comfort of food off the table, by an unknown force she looked up and was caught in the stare of amber eyes.

Nami's neighbor was no longing looking at his book but right at her, she could not bring herself to look away.

Closing his book, he lifted his hand and gave a small wave with a watm smile, Nami felt her breath leave her lungs, she waved back before turning her back as she leant on the counter. She did not know what just happened with her just then however she could still feel his eyes on her, this made a small blush appear in her cheeks. Carefully, she took the heart with her and turned off the light in the kitchen before retiring to bed.

That morning she was greeted with the sunny sun, Nami had placed the heart into a small glass case and had it up by her window, walking into the kitchen to grab breakfast, she was greeted with a post it note stuck to her window. Pulling it off the window and closing the window, she turned it over to find very elegant writing.

 _ **'Keep smiling -L'**_

She looked up to her neighbours house and couldnt help but smile, placing the note close to her heart before stuffing the note into her bag.

This would be the start of a great day, Nami knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Law it was not your fault"Shachi pitched as he stumbled after their friend.

"Yeah, you extended his life more than anyone could do but those injuries, they and he knew it was the end"Penguin said quietly walking behind.

Both men dodged just in time for a bottle to miss them however only to shatter on impact to the floor, Law gave them a lifeless stare before marching off. They looked at one another with frowns before running after him, yet giving the man space as they did not want to be a target to what ever he threw next.

Sometimes Law hated working as a doctor, the death was something he over looked as he was used to it and he was very talented in his field of work but the one thing he hated was meeting the families of the lives he lost on the table, it got to him when they had a small child. Coming out of surgery room covered in blood, Law had taken off his mask and turned to his left, he had been informed by Bepo that someone was waiting for the guy. He hated this part, he had to tell whoever was there that their loved one, friend, family member was now dead, arriving to the waiting room he was greeted with the sight of a young women crying into an older man's shoulder while staring at him was a small boy, maybe aged ten.

It brought back painful memories of how he lost his father Corazon and there was nothing he could do at the age of ten, his uncle had taken him in and from his experience he wanted to make sure no one went through the same pain.

But going through it even if it didn't effect him, it still hurt him and crushed what little heart he had, that why he took up origami, to vent the frustration into making something beautiful out of it.

The outside world was lost to him as he marched to his door and threw it open with such force that it slammed into the wall, leaving a huge dent into the wall. Law disappear into his house but could hear his two friends coming up behind him.

"Sorry!"

He didn't look back to see who Penguin had said that to but he had heard the door close, letting out a deep sigh, Law threw his white coat onto the sofa and moved swiftly to the kitchen, opening the fridge he pulled out a beer and uncapped it before taking a large swig of it.

He wanted the pain to go away.

"Law best not drink"Penguin said entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, what if they need you tonight?"Shachi tried to reason.

"If! they wont be able too!"Law shouted, taking his pager and threw it at the wall and the three all watched as it shattered into tiny pieces. Shachi and Penguin looked at one another before to Law who didn't give a damn as he took his beer and left them in the kitchen.

Shachi grabbed the broom and began to clean the mess while Penguin was on his phone, letting know the hospital that Law would not be contactable, those at the hospital knew as these episode occurred a few times. Everyone hated seeing him like this but there was nothing they could do. Once all the pieces were picked up, Shachi threw them into the bin, they would be able to replace it, this was number 15.

The skies opened up after the two had left as Law was not coming out of his room, nothing they could say would bring him out of this state, it had never worked before but they refused to give up. Law came out once they had gone and grabbed his fifth beer and headed to his porch. Opening the door, he was greeted by the smell of fresh rain and let out a sigh, taking a seat down, he placed his beer down and rubbed his face then it hit him as he moved his hands away from his face.

The sweet citrus smell, looking down he just only noticed the tangerine currently sitting in front of him.

Picking it up, he looked at it with his darken amber eyes then he noticed the note upon the fruit.

'Amongst the darkness is a ray of light'

Confused, he looked around to see if anyone was around but no one was, Law looked at the tangerine and smiled then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There in his neighbour's garden were a few tangerine trees, he noticed the glow of the lights on and looked at the kitchen window to find her their, perhaps washing the dishes as she was looking down.

He wanted her to look up.

'Why though?'

Law looked at the tangerine and the note again, unsure about the mixed feelings he had going on, letting out a sigh he looked up to find warm brown eyes staring at him. She had looked up, like he had wanted but all he could do was stare, caught in her gaze. The beer now long forgotten, tipped on his side, the brown liquid now flowing out of the bottle and down the path into the grass or mixed now in the rain.

He watched as she pulled something up, in her hand was a tangerine and with that a heart felt warm smile.

A small wave and one last smile, she left the room and the light in the kitchen switched off. Law began peeling the skin of the tangerine and slowly ate each piece as the tears ran down his face, clutching the note to his chest, he couldn't help but smile through the pain.

No matter the sadness running through him, this small act was bringing him so much happiness.


End file.
